Rouge de?
by Croque-mots
Summary: Tant de teinte de rouge... Et tant qui le fond frissonné. Quand pourra-t-il les revoir ? Apparemment, se soir.


**Coucou ! Sa m'soule j'avais commencé a l'écrire sur ordinateur cette histoire et sa a beugé je doit recommencé... JE FAIT DU BOUDIN !**

 **...**

 **Enfaite nan sa sert à rien tout le monde s'en fous (ma conscience: Absolument)**

 **Bon bas bonne lecture ! Ciao !**

 **(P.S.:Les personnages ne sont pas a moi et heureusement pour eux, je n'imagine pas se que j'aurais pu leurs faire faire *Q*)**

* * *

Le sang...

Tant de déclinaison possible de la couleur qui le compose:

Rouge passion

Rouge de vie

Rouge d'horreur

Rouge de douleur

Rouge de mort

* * *

-Tetsu ? appela le métis

-Oui Aomine-kun ?demanda Kuroko avec sa voix impassible de tout les jours

-C'est quoi tout se sang Kurokochii ? demanda fébrilement le blond de la bande

En effet, le turquoise se tenait face à eux, son uniforme de collège tâché de rouge. Rouge de douleur.

-Se n'est rien Kise-kun. le rassura le plus petit

-Où est Atsushi ? demanda Akashi

-Son esprits ? Je ne sait pas. Mais son cadavre est dans le vestiaire. lui répondit le bleu avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

-Son...cadavre ? s'étrangla le blond

-Tu... la tué ? demanda le vert qui en perdis son cynisme légendaire

-Il m'énervait. se justifia l'accusé comme si cette simple phrase excusait tout les choix du monde. Trop grand...

Tous déglutirent bruyamment. Ils étaient tous plus grand que Kuroko, se qui fessais d'eux des cibles potentiel.

Le premier à réagir fur le capitaine, évidement. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré qui ne lui ressemblai pas suivie de tout le monde. Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Midorima retourna vers le banc le plus proche et pris son objet porte bonheur, un petit ourson en peluche. Une fois dans sa main gauche il se retourna... et hoqueta de peur. Devant lui se tenais le petit bleu, ses yeux fixai le vert avec avec dédain, ses mains crispés autour d'un couteau de cuisine, enfoncé de moitié dans l'abdomen du shooter. Le sang coulais à flot sur ses mains, son corps.

Le turquoise eu un petit sourire, crispant sa mâchoire, le petit retourna la lame toujours à l'intérieur du vert et le remonta lentement, tranchant la peau. Les muscles. Les organes. Avant d'atterrir au cœur. La main chanceuse de Midorima serrai fort son objet, espérant sincèrement que Oha-sha lui vienne en aide. Malheureusement, elle n'en fit rien, et la peluche tomba au sol, suivi rapidement du cadavre encore chaud rendant son dernier souffle et du couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine.

-Quel beau rouge passion...

Kuroko entendis un glapissement derrière lui et se retourna, Kise et Aomine se tenais debout, avec peine au vu des tremblement de terreur qui les prenais, mais tenais debout, le visage déformé par une grimace de frayeur. Les deux hommes, bien que grand pour des collégiens et pour des basketteurs, semblait tétanisé comme des lapins par un garçon plus petit de cinquante centimètre.

Comme guidé par un logiciel quelconque, le tueur se tourna complètement et se dirigea lentement vers eux. Hypnotisé, les grand le regardèrent s'avancer d'un pas léger, comme si l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait était des plus banal pour lui.

Kuroko se posta en premier en face de Kise, et là, les trois surent que le mannequin serait le prochain.

Ryõta essaya de s'enfuir, pris d'une impulsion inconnue, il se retourna mais le turquoise fut plus rapide. Et la béquille partie d'elle même. Kise s'étala de tout son long à côté du métis qui resta paralysé. Et qui le resta encore lorsque son ombre planta le couteau préalablement récupéré dans la victime précédente.

Le sang gicla de l'épaule du blond. DIEU DE MERDE SA FAIT MAL !

Le bleu se releva, retourna sa victime sur le dos et s'assit sur son ventre. Kise le regardait, terrifier. Ce dernier ouvris la bouche pour supplié son ami de le laissé partir... mais la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fut un liquide rouge. Rouge de vie. Effectivement, Kuroko vient de lui tranché la gorge d'un geste fluide, expert.

Aomine le regardait toujours, les yeux écarquillé et luttant pour reflué la bile qui voulais sortir de son estomac. Immobile, il regarda le seul qui avait une chance infime de le battre se vidé de son hémoglobine, rendent l'âme en quelques secondes.

Kuroko se releva, son arme en main et se tourna d'un geste vif vers sa lumière qui repris enfin contenance et recula de quelque pas...qui furent vint lorsque, en clignant des yeux, son ami disparu. Paniquant, il tourna dans tout les sens cherchant désespérément l'autre, sachant pertinemment que si Kuroko ne voulais pas être vu, alors il ne serait pas vu.

Soudain, Aomine senti une douleur vive sur son avant bras droit, et en y regardant de plus près il pus y voir... UNE ENTAILLE ?! La plaie saignait, pas énormément, mais pour Aomine se fut le déclenchement de son instinct de survie et il prit la fuite. Mais en se retournant en direction de la porte il rencontra le turquoise qui le toisait d'une expression de haine pure. Le coup de couteau suivant parti comme une gifle et trancha l'arrête du nez de la proie qui s'empressa de protégé son visage avec ses bras. Malheureusement pour lui, Kuroko continua, entaillant toutes les parties du corps accessible à son arme. Il en donna tant et tant que la personne qui fut autrefois Aomine Daïki, le plus puissant de la GM, ne ressemblait plus qu'à une masse de sang et de chaire gémissant de douleur. Les hurlement du métis saccarure en sentant ses forces le quitté, puis s'éteignit petit à petit jusqu'au silence. Un silence teinté de rouge d'où pesait une ambiance désagréable avec un rouge désagréable.

Mais pas pour Kuroko.

Il aimait se rouge là.

Un rouge d'horreur.

Lorsque Akashi, Aomine et Kise était entré dans les vestiaires et avaient vus les restes de leurs ami violet...les deux plus grands se précipitèrent vers les toilettes pour recraché toute nourriture ingéré et bile, mais pas le rouge.

Pour lui, sa tête se mis à tourné, les mots et les images défilant dans son esprit.

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent depuis le gymnase mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, absorbé et estomaqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant le capitaine se trouvais Murasakibara, allongé au sol, la tête tranché au niveau de son cou et baignant dans une marre de sang, un doux liquide rouge s'écoulant en quantité de l'artère tranché alimentant la flaque rouge. Les gouttes de sang tâchant les casiers et le plafond lui rappelais la galaxie, dans toutes sa grandeur et sa diversité de grosse étoile, de petite ou encore explosant.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Akashi se rendit compte avec effrois que le silence régnait dans le bâtiment. Plus de crissement de chaussure d'un joueur lambda cherchant l'amusement. Plus jamais, les discutions avec ses coéquipiés. Plus jamais, les disputes entre l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Plus jamais, d'amis.

Cette phrase résonna quelques secondes dans sa tête avant de se changé en:

 _-Jamais, je veut encore...joué au basket avec eux..._ le visage de ses camarades lui vinrent à l'esprit ainsi que ses souvenir les plus important.

Lentement, il tourna les yeux vers la personne qui se tenais à ses côté.

-Tetsuya... souffla le rouge

-Tu n'a jamais été aussi pathétique qu'aujourd'hui. le coupa le bleu

-Fais attention à qui tu t'adresse en disant cela, Tetsuya. Au dernière nouvelle je suis encore ton capitaine, je suis encore absolue. lui assura Akashi d'une voix ferme

-Ah oui ? lui demanda Kuroko. Tu est capitaine ? Mais de quel équipe ?

-Que...? s'étrangla le roux

-De plus... repris Tetsuya d'une voix calme et dénudé de sentiment. Un empereur est absolue s'il a des sujets. Toi, tu n'en à plus.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le fantôme plongea sa main dans la poche de son ex-capitaine et en sorti les ciseaux. Quand Kuroko avait-il atteins une tel vitesse ? Non... Sa ne pouvais pas...?

-Je vois que tu comprend enfin. souri le bleu

-Tu n'a jamais dit la vérité... exposa Akashi, estomaqué d'avoir été berné aussi facilement

-Exacte. Vois-tu, il y a longtemps que j'ai commencé à tué pour le plaisir de voir la mort s'étendre dans les yeux de ma victime jusqu'à l'emporté loin dans les songes. Et puis mes sentiments ont commencé à disparaitre, tout comme mes expressions. Je n'était plus que mensonge. Le basket à commencé à devenir compliqué, j'étais invisible, puis tu est arrivé, vite suivie des autres. Tu m'a donné un basket, des coéquipiés, des amis, mais il y a une chose que tu ne m'a pas donné.

-Et-et qu'ai-je donc oublié ? demanda fébrilement Akashi

-L'assurance que cela durerait.

Subitement, le regard de Kuroko se fit froid de haine, Akashi recula de quelque pas jusqu'à tombé sur le banc sur lequel il s'assit.

-Tu m'a tout donné... il baissa la tête de colère. J'avais tout perdu, tu m'a tout rendue... AFIN DE MIEUX ME LE REPRENDRE ?! hurla de colère le bleu

Puis il s'approcha, à petit pas.

-Dans se cas là moi aussi.

Le bleu s'approcha jusqu'à être devant Akashi, baissa son visage au niveau de celui de l'autre et caressa de la pointe du ciseaux la paupière doré.

-Se que nous t'avons donné je vais le récupéré.

Puis il donna un coup de pieds dans le torse du rouge qui tomba sur le sol, se cognant la tête sur le carrelage froid, et rouge.

Kuroko approcha encore jusqu'à s'assoir sur l'abdomen du garçon toujours sonné.

-Tu à d'abord laissé l'espoir s'immiscer en moi.

Le bleu le regarda reprendre petit à petit ses esprits. Avec horreur le rouge regarda les orbes bleu glacial le regardé avec un intérêt malsain.

-Puis, après tout cet amusement, tu à commencer à laissé plané la menace.

Doucement, le sixième joueur se releva et tendis sa main à la victime. Mais au moment de l'attrapé, le bleu disparu. Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Akashi cru que se n'était qu'une blague bien déguisé avec des scènes réaliste.

Panique

La souri fuit le chat.

Le chat roux cherche la souri bleu des yeux.

Un éclaire ici !

Mais le temps d'un clignement d'œil et il à disparu.

Ici !

Encore parti.

Là !

Plus là...

-Puis, petit à petit, tu à repris se que tu avais loué.

Le rouge tomba lourdement sur le dos, ses genoux ayant été frappé à l'arrière, le fessant chuté. Un poids sur son torse. Lourd. Humain.

Avec une hystérie non contenu, Akashi constata que Kuroko le maintenait au sol, ses genoux écrasant ses mains douloureusement.

-Petit à petit... répéta le bleuté

Dans état second, Kuroko découpa la paupière d'or sous les hurlements de son ex-capitaine. Lorsqu'il eut le bout de muscle et de peau en main, il le posa sur le banc à côté d'eux.

Les larmes coulants à flot, déformant le visage de la victime dans une grimace de pitié. Le ciseaux s'approcha de l'œil sous le regard horrifié du pauvre bougre.

-Regarde-moi, Akashi-kun. Regarde-moi lors de cet instant magique.

L'œil d'or, promesse de victoire et de supériorité regarda son bourreau qui en profita pour planté les lames ouvertes dans la partie blanche du globe. S'enfonçant plus loin encore, le bleu écoutait avec délectation le gémissements, les cries et les hurlements que poussait sa victime. Les yeux héterochromes, écarquillé de douleur sentait avec effroi les lames le traversés.

Les bouts de métal se mirent à bougé, entrainant l'œil malmené. Akashi avait du mal à respiré, les lames le forçait à bougé le globe sans pouvoir s'en empêché, apportant douleur et désespoir.

Posant le bout en plastique rouge du ciseau sur la pommette recouverte de sang et du liquide transparent, Kuroko fit levier avec les lames et fit sortir le globe dans un son à faire vomir tandis que le rouge hurlait de tout son souls.

-T...Tetsuya... gémis le rouge de douleur et de terreur

-Mais il y a une chose que tu m'a laissé en plus du basket, une chose que tu à renforcé aussi...

Puis d'un coup de ciseaux expert, la pupille et l'iris tombèrent sur l'autre joue recouverte de larme.

-Tu m'a laissé le désespoir. ajouta-t-il dans une dernière tirade en enfonçant le globe défiguré dans l'orbite de son propriétaire, appuyant sur la partie blessé.

D'un geste souple et ralenti, Kuroko se releva et attrapa le morceau doré, redevenant petit à petit rouge. Rouge mort.

Sortant du vestiaire, le bleu vit Momoi, estomaqué, le sac encore sur l'épaule et le regard fixant inconsciemment le macchabé de son ami d'enfance.

Doucement, pour ne pas effrayé la belle, il se mit devant elle et la pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant:

-Chuuuuut... Moimoi-san... Se sera rapide.

Et d'un geste fluide, lui trancha la gorge.

S'écroulant au sol dans un bruit vide, Kuroko avisa l'iris dans sa main et le sac de la jeune fille. Ouvrant la besace, il en sorti un marqueur et une feuille pour y écrire un message.

Plus tard, lorsque les inspecteurs arrivèrent sur les lieux et que le capitaine fut évacué, ils trouvèrent une affiche accroché avec du scotch contre le panier:

"SEIRIN...FIGHT _!"_

 **Fin.**


End file.
